If We Get Our Happily Ever After
by I AM SKIP
Summary: What would have happened if Edward would have asked Jake more questions on the phone at the end of New Moon? Would he have found out that Bella wasn't really dead? Would he come back to her? What would happen if he does? E/B Angst and Fluff.
1. The Phone Call

**If We Get Our Happily Ever After**

What would have happened if Edward would have asked Jake more questions ont eh phone at the end of _New Moon_? Would he have found out that Bella wasn't reall dead? Would he come back to her? What would happen if he does?

AN: Thanks a bunch to my "wonderful beta" Pixar! Thank God she is such a grammar freak or this would suck XD

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, for without their rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer, I would not have these very people (and not-so-people) as my obsession. (:

_**BPOV:**_

_The shrill ring of the phone made us both jump, but it did not break his focus. He took his hand from under my chin and reached over to grab the receiver, but still held my face securely with the other hand against my cheek. His dark eyes did not free mine. I was too muddled to react, even to take advantage of the distraction._

_"Swan residence," Jacob said, his husky voice low and intense._

_Someone answered, and Jacob altered in an instant. He straightened up, and his hand dropped from my face. His eyes went flat, his face blank, and I would have bet the measly remainder of my college fund that it was Alice._

_I recovered myself and held out my hand for the phone. Jacob ignored me._

_"He's not here," Jacob said, and the words were menacing._

_There was a very short reply, a request for more information it seemed, because he added unwillingly, "He's at the funeral." _(Stephenie Meyer, _New Moon_ pg. 412)

Jacob sighed heavily and shifted his feet impatiently. The reply must have been demanding because his eyes narrowed.

"Harry Clearwater died yesterday of a heart attack, if you must know. Charlie is there with Sue," Jacob answered curtly, rolling his eyes.

This confused me because I had no clue who would be calling for this information. Every one of Charlie's friends were at this funeral.

Jacob sighed again, "Are we done here, Doctor? I was kind of in the middle of something…."

Doctor? The only doctor Charlie had ever known well enough was… Carlisle. I took a deep, shaky breath. Why was Carlisle calling Charlie? Then, it occurred to me: they all thought I was dead. That was the reason Alice had even come into town in the first place.

"Will do. Bye," Jacob said, before hanging up. My head snapped back up to meet his gaze.

"Who was that?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

_He sneered the title. "_Dr. _Carlisle Cullen." _(Stephenie Meyer, _New Moon_ pg. 214)

"What did he want? Since I never had the chance to say hello," I said, narrowing my gaze at him. I hated it when he was outwardly prejudiced against my only real family.

"He never asked to speak to you, Bells," Jacob said matter-of-factly, "But he asked for Charlie."

"Oh," I said. I had nothing further to say; all of my thoughts were confirmed.

Just then, Alice appeared at the foot of the stairs, "Bella, something has happened."

Jacob chuckled in a condescending way.

Alice lifted her gaze to him, hissing. "I don't care if you stay, although this isn't your business, but you have to cut the crap. I have no patience left, and I don't want to rip your throat out."

His eyes widened, and it took him a minute to recover, but when he did, his voice was hard and cold. "Fine, my business is done here, I suppose," his gaze turned to me, "and Bella, let me know how your life turns out, because you obviously have your family back now."

His words hit me like a speeding bullet. I looked at him, and then to Alice. Her eyes were staring blankly ahead of her.

"Jake, don't be that way. I am sorry, but this is important. Please, don't be mad," I whimpered pleadingly.

He turned around, and his eyes were softer, "Bye Bells."

He reached out and brushed my hair out of my eyes. He looked above my head at Alice, still standing at the top of the stairs. His eyes narrowed, and a small menacing smile formed on his face. He looked back down at me, and put his face very close to mine. My heart sped as his lips lightly brushed against mine. Then, he turned on his heel, and walked out of the house.

I was blushing tremendously, I knew, and when I finally looked at Alice, her face was angry.

"I see you have really made some good friends here, Bella."

"I guess. What did you see, Alice?" I asked, changing the subject.

She noted this and let go the previous couple of minutes. "Edward is missing. I can't see him anymore. He was there… in this attic, but when hung up he just vanished. I can't tell what he is going to do, where he is, or if he is okay. I can't help him." She sounded desperate and pleading.

"Well, what do we do? What does it mean?" I asked, wishing that the mental picture I had of his face would leave me now; it was so hard to think about him. The hole felt like it was being ripped open every time I willed myself to think about all of the memories he and I had shared.

She looked at me for a minute, before closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"He has changed his mind so many times in the last ten minutes. Everything is getting messed up, Bella! He goes from staying where he is, to deciding to running away and never coming back to…," she trailed off. Her face said that she wasn't sure if she could continue.

"To what, Alice? Tell me, please," I begged, holding back the tears that threatened to overflow. Edward couldn't not ever be seen again; his family loved him too much. It was too selfish of an act for Edward. I don't think he would do that to Alice, to Esme, and most definitely not Carlisle. He wouldn't let down his family.

Alice looked at me once more before speaking so softly that I had to lean in to hear her. "To coming home. To you."

My heart sped and my breathing stopped. A feeling washed over me that I had not felt in so long. For the first time in six months, I felt hope. Hope that maybe I was needed, and maybe I would get to see him again. If I could not keep him, then I would at least see that he is well. At least he would be whole.

"Okay, well how can we help him? Can you see anything about his situation?" I asked, still hoping. Alice looked at me, and frowned.

"Maybe, but I don't know. I just… he is being so careful about his plans. Either he doesn't want me to see him, or he is ADD. And I am pretty sure it is not the latter," she said, smiling a tiny bit.

I nodded, "So there is a chance?" There, I did it. I finally asked the one question that had been eating at me ever since she arrived back in Forks.

She pulled me to the couch, and pushed me down. She turned her body to face me and grabbed both of my hands, "Bella, I can't promise you anything. You know that, don't you? Edward doesn't even want me here. He would freak out if he knew I were here," she looked at me carefully before continuing, "but he left a big mess behind. Well, we _all_ did. Victoria is still on the loose, werewolves are now protecting you and… Bella, let's face it: You are not doing well."

I took a deep breath, registering everything she was saying. "Alice, I just… I am just so happy to see you."

She pulled me into her soft, stony embrace, "Likewise, Bella."

"You shouldn't worry about me, though, Alice. I am getting better. Edward told me to move on, I will move on," I said, my voice shaking so bad I had to stop talking. His name burned in my throat.

"You haven't, though, Bella. He has to come back; he needs to see what he has done… maybe that will get what I have been saying into his thick head." She said that last part mostly to herself.

I looked at her again, wondering what I could say; there was nothing, of course. Alice had me stumped. I could have Edward back. I can get him back, finally after all of this time. She studied me for a quick second.

"Bella, I am so sorry I didn't stop him. Part of me wondered if this was the best for you also. We were all worried about your well-being, especially after your last birthday," I winced, the memory of jasper launching himself at me… all of the glass and blood, "And we had to do something. Bella, I should have said no to him, I am so sorry," she said again, shaking her head. "We have to get him back here. We need to clean up the mess we left, and he needs to fix what he has done."

I took a deep breath, holding it in as long as I could, before blowing it out in a big gust. Hope was now threatening to drown me as I thought about how Edward and I used to be. I remembered how he used to hold me, his smirk, his gorgeous eyes… and how he kissed me. My toes would curl, my breathing would stop, and I would melt into him. I snapped out of my reverie and realized I was crying. Alice was still hugging me, and I pulled away.

"What do we do?" I asked her, wiping my eyes. "What do we do to get Edward back?"


	2. Family

**A/N: Second chapter now up! I am proud of myself! I am surprised I had time for this!! Again, thank you to Pixar, my amazing beta!**

Disclaimer: Thank you, Steph. I really do love you!

**Chapter Two:**

**Family**

"_What do we do?" I asked her, wiping my eyes. "What do we do to get Edward back?" _

--Chapter one, _The Phone Call_

"I don't know what we do, Bella. I bet if he just heard your voice, he wouldn't be able to stay away," Alice replied, standing up next to me. I thought about this for a moment. I could call him, hear his voice again. I knew I would crack right there if I were to hear Edward, the _real_ Edward, again.

"Alice, we have to do something! He can't just… disappear," I said, sinking down to the floor. I just can't possibly think about giving him up; not when I could so easily have him as mine again.

"Bella, I don't know what to do. He thinks this is the best for you, and he will do for you before he does for himself. Right now, coming home to you would be a weakness," she explained, looking pained. I could see now that she had no better grasp on the situation than I did.

"Can we convince him? I mean, does he have his phone? Can we try to call? Would he answer for Carlisle? Maybe Carlisle could help!" I rambled trying to come up with anything that would help. Alice's head popped up for a moment and her eyes went blank. I could tell she was having a vision.

I waited patiently, knowing that she would only be taking time for it if it were truly important. Finally, she snapped out of it, and her small shoulders hunched.

"He just changed course," she whispered ominously. I waited anxiously for her to finish her sentence. "He has decided to go to Carlisle. He wants to check in and ask about you."

I looked at her questioningly, something had just occurred to me: why would Edward just start to change his mind so sporadically? "Alice, why did he just all of a sudden start changing courses?" I asked her.

"Bella, he knows you are alive," she whispered. I still didn't understand. "He knows you are okay, and he knows that Jacob has been with you." My eyes widened. Does that mean he has been here all along?

"It was him on the phone, Bella. Not Carlisle. He was checking up on you. He wants to see you again, but he is afraid to come back," she said, louder this time.

"Well, what do we do, then?" I said for the millionth time.

She watched me for a few seconds, her eyes narrowing. Then, she sighed and smiled, "We call Carlisle."

She had Carlisle on the phone in less than a minute, telling him everything that had happened over the last two days. Her voice was low and too quick for me to understand. Finally, she finished and took a deep breath, waiting for Carlisle to finish. "But, we have to do something!" she glanced at me for a second before continuing, "Bella needs him, now."

This must have done something to break down Carlisle's resolve, because soon, a small smile spread across her face, "Good, that should send him home with you." She hung up the phone.

Alice turned her gaze to me, "Bella, they are coming home."

I looked at her for a moment, was she serious? "Who? They as in…," I trailed off.

"They as in the Cullens, you know? The people you basically used to live with? Yeah, them," she said, giggling at her own wit.

"They as in Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, you… not they as in Edward," I said, frowning. I felt a few tears come to the surface, but I ignored them. Alice sighed unhappily, "Bella I am trying. I know I said I can't promise you anything, but I will try my hardest here, now _that_ I can promise you. I will do everything in my power to bring him home, Bella. He deserves it; you deserve it."

I nodded, not quite sure what feeling was now crushing me. It was mainly despair. I had been pushing it away for so long, but now I could see clearly: I needed him. I couldn't function properly without him. I had tried, of course, but did I succeed? Not very well, according to Charlie and Alice. Edward—I winced as I thought his name—was necessary for my survival. And now I needed him more than ever.

Isn't it that old saying that says Absence makes the heart grow fonder? I couldn't be anymore fond of his cool body and strong arms as I remembered the way he held me. I sucked in a sharp breath. "Are they coming home because of me, or are they coming home because of Edward?" I asked to verify.

Alice's eyes softened, "Both, always both."

The door opened and I heard Charlie's shoes squeak against the linoleum.

"Bells? Are you here?" His voice sounded hoarse.

"In here, Dad!"

I heard him take off his shoes and pad into the living room.

"Hi, Alice, glad to see you are still with us," he said, smiling weakly. I could tell he was having a hard time.

"Do you want me to make some dinner? I think we have some fish in there and I could cook some up," I offered.

"No, we had some of Harry's fish fry. But you and Alice should go out tonight. I am just going to go in early," he said, making his way to the stairs, loosening his tie.

Alice looked at me as if that would be a good idea. "Okay, Dad, we won't be long. Call if you need anything at all," I said. He nodded, and retreated up the stairs.

"Where are we going, Alice?" I asked her when we made it out to Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Why, to the Cullen Residence, of course!" she answered, opening my door. I got in, and shut the door. She peeled out of the driveway and out onto the highway. "I have a plan," she told me, turning up her music and singing along with it.

"What would that be, Alice?"

"You'll see."

**Please, please, please review! I want to know what you think!**


	3. His Decision

Sorry this took SO long! I know I promised it up last Saturday, but I had family in town, and the comouter was off limits for a while. I hope this chapter will make you think it was worth the wait. I do have to say, not my best, but I always think that. (: This one did not make it to my bet yet, but once it does, I will post the inevitably better one.

_Discalimer: Credit goes to Steph!_

**BPOV**

By the time we made it there, all of the lights had been turned back on, and the house was just as beautiful as I remembered it to be. Maybe even better.

"When is everyone getting back?" I asked Alice, when she went straight up the stairs. Even though I was only talking at a normal voice, I knew she could hear me.

"Carlisle just called the airlines, and they should be flying in tomorrow afternoon."

I nodded to myself and went and sat down on the light leather couch. Alice had come back down by then and sat next to me.

"It feels weird here, without everyone. Empty," I said, looking around the spacious room.

"You're right," Alice answered, but I could tell she wasn't really paying attention to me. Her voice was muffled and distant. She was having a vision.

"Alice?" I asked, curious now. She raised one finger to me, silencing my thoughts.

This must mean Edward had changed courses once again. I hoped that this time he would come home to me. Come back to be with me. Of course, he was always stubborn on what he thought was best for me, which is why he left in the first place; he would never really come back. Besides, he didn't love me anymore, and no matter how hard I'd hoped, he still didn't love me.

I sighed in defeat to my own thoughts as Alice came out of her reverie. "Well that was quite interesting," she said in a peculiar tone. It almost sounded elated; happy.

"Will you tell me now?" I asked, exasperated. My own words just started to fully sink in. _He doesn't love you anymore._ My heart—if it was in fact, still there—started speeding up and my breathing hitched, almost permanently. Alice could sense my tension, because soon, she was shaking me. "Bella? Bella! Wake up! Listen to me!"

She sounded worried and scared. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She had me positioned in her lap, one hand on my shoulder, and other stroking my face. I must have passed out. "Bella, sweetie, what is going on with you?! Charlie was right, you are acting strange. Listen, this is important," she said, trying to gain my full attention. My eyes slowly adjusted and I tried to sit up, but I got a head rush, so I was then forced to lie back down.

"Keep talking, Alice. I'm fine," I lied, but this one was believable. I had been saying this lie for about six months now. I knew on the inside that I was broken, definitely the opposite of fine, but it rolled off my tongue like a reflex.

She gave me a disapproving click of her tongue, "Sure you are. Now, do you need something? Water, a cold compress…?" she asked. As soon as I shook my head 'no' she kept going, "Well, I guess I should tell you my vision and what not. Or, wait, do you want to hear my plan first?"

"Which would be more beneficial to my well-being?" I asked with a smirk. She gave me an appraising look that suggested that she questioned whether I even had a well-being at this time, "Well I don't know Bella. Maybe the plan."

I nodded, "Then off you go."

"Right, well, Edward would only truly come back if he knew how much you needed him, right? Well I had Carlisle call him and tell him that something had happened, and no, you weren't dead, but that Victoria was back. Which, may I remind you, is no lie. Edward hung up immediately after that, and changed his mind once again, of course, he believed that since everyone was coming back, they could handle the problem, but then he started wondering about you. So then, just as I had planned, he called Carlisle back--he is the only once Edward will talk to these days—and demanded to know how you are. Carlisle then told him of all of your adventures—mostly the bad ones—and Edward was caught off guard.

"So now, he has decided to come see the damage for himself. He doesn't quite believe everything Carlisle had told him, he did exaggerate quite a bit, but this means he is coming home! Bella, Edward is coming back!" she shouted at me, bouncing joyously on the white sofa. I bolted upright then.

"He is coming home?" I felt myself start to hope again. _He is coming back to me!_ A slow smile spread across my face. My heart doubled in speed, and I started bouncing too, until I realized what I was doing. I was only getting excited to be let down again. He was only coming back to _check on me_. Nothing else, and once he finds that I am breathing, he will be satisfied to leave again. All he feels now is…guilt for leaving me behind where Victoria could get a snap at me. That is all.

"Well, great," I forced that smile, "We will see him when he gets here."

**EPOV**

This place was starting to get unbearable, especially as I thought of Bella more and more. Her sweet smile, her deep eyes I used to drown in, her scent that hit me like fire, but I still couldn't get enough of it. Even her clumsiness that had me always running to rescue made me miss her more. Especially now that Carlisle told me she was practically rotting away. And the only person I could blame for that was myself. I left to her to help her, and now it was hurting her. Especially with Victoria's plans to hurt her more.

The more I thought about that, the angrier I got; at Victoria and myself. I hoisted myself up, with a lot of effort—I hadn't moved from this spot or position for days, not even when I got the news that Bella had… I can hardly think of the words, _killed herself_. This was not true, of course, Alice's vision had been mistaken, but not even that was enough to move me. There I had been shaking with dry sobs as I thought of Bella. I felt so vulnerable and weak. I almost wished for the ease of death. That had to be better than this.

I had to go home to her. I had to check on her, make it right. Hell, I would get down on my knees and _beg_ her if she made me. I can't stay away any longer. And with this thought I left for Bella—she was my only real home—with the hope that she would want me back; that she would _need_ me back.

I jumped down from the roof and took a deep breath of fresh air. I smelled some deer near by, and I knew that since I had only fed once in the last four months that I would need the strength. I took off in their direction.

After I was fully satiated, I felt a new sense of relief and hope, and I would let these feelings guide me home. The only thing left to do was make it there.

So I ran.

Review Review Review, please! I really need to know how it is going!!


	4. Can't Keep Me Away

Okay, so a major big thanks again to Pixar! You make the much that I write make sense (uh, did that just make sense?). Anyway, this one is up much quicker then previously thought, but it is also much shorter. I felt like the stopping place was good, because if I went on I would be rambling... much like I am now. (: Read and Review, please.

_Disclaimer: Seriously? Steph doesn't get enough credit. ALL HERS._

**EPOV:**

I was almost there. It had taken a little while longer than I expected, but I was almost home. I could smell my family from where I was. I chuckled to myself. Of course they would come back. I knew Alice would inevitably see my plan to see Bella, and warn everyone, but I guess I underestimated all of them. Bella probably knew everything by then.

I took a deep breath, and I could smell her too. My throat instantly caught fire, and I had to fight the urge to seek it out, and cleanse myself. But, after that second of time, my heart—even though it hadn't beat in almost a hundred years—swelled. It was almost like it was finally returned to my body.

Bella. My Bella. I was finally home. I didn't need to see her to know that. Every inch of me felt her presence, and I could not wait to see her. I decided to take off into Forks, instead of going to the house first. I needed to resolve things with my one true love—I knew my family would forgive me. Bella was the only real challenge, but she always had been.

I sprang lightly into her yard, and I knew she was home. Her scent hit me again, and I was enveloped in its softness. I quickly jumped to her window. I would only take a little look—no need for spying. I just wanted to _see_ her. If she was well—which I had heard she was not—then I would leave again, and not ruin what she had made of her life. I wouldn't do that to her again.

I finally made myself look. Her window was already open, and I could hear her softly breathing, and I heard her talk in her sleep. She turned over quickly, and made a desperate sound, and her face looked restless.

"Edward, please?" she whimpered.

Was she dreaming of me because she wanted me home or did she not want me to come home? I knew she had been friendly to that werewolf. Maybe I was replaced. I clenched my teeth and breathed in deeply. I could definitely smell that _dog_ in her house. At least he hadn't been in her room, or I would have had to—no. It was bad of me to think that way. I left Bella. It was my choice.

My first instinct was to jump down and run far, far away, but something in me just couldn't leave. Her face was glorious, even more beautiful than my memories gave her credit for. Her hair fell in soft tendrils around her face, and she looked so peaceful. How had I ever left my angel?

She turned over again and she murmured, so quietly that I almost thought I imagined it, "Don't go, Edward. Stay with me." I started to grin stupidly in spite of myself. She still wanted me. Well, in her dreams, anyway. She always said odd things when she was sleeping. I laughed at myself, as I thought about how one time she started mumbling, "Sparky! Be a good boy! No! Don't run that way!" That night, I had to practically fight off the hysterics that were threatening to take over me.

I stayed right where I was until morning. I didn't dare move from where I was. She dreamt of me all night, always pleading with me to stay. By the time day broke, I had gotten up the courage to ask for her forgiveness, and I was going to do just that. I left right before Bella woke up, and waited nearby in the woods for her father to leave. Once Charlie was down the street in his police cruiser, I ran to the doorway and knocked.

I heard Bella fumbling down the steps, and I heard her trip once as she made her way to the door. She flung the door open, looking expectant. But once she saw me, her face went from impatient to shocked.

"Hello, Bella. I'm back. For you."

**review review review. (:**


	5. Love Is Such a Wonderful Feeling

Mmmmmm. Okay, so seriously? I worked my butt off on this chapter. I started at midnight last night (my first chapter of '09, be excited!) and I just finished it. I didn't work non-stop, but lemme tell ya! It was more than a couple of hours of work! Anway, do the usual, read and review!

Happy New Year!

_Disclaimer: Did you know that Stephenie Meyer gets all the credit for these characters and my inspiration? You do now._

**BPOV**

Alice sent me home that night, because she said I had to be there for Charlie in the morning. She also told me not worry about Edward; he'd be fine. She wasn't sure quite when he would be arriving, but she said that she would be there for me when it happened. I was so glad that she was so supportive of me, because as soon as the rest of the Cullens arrived—a day early, might I add—Rosalie wouldn't even look at me. I suppose it was much the same behavior, but it still hurt. Esme cooed at me and pulled me into her stony embrace, while Carlisle patted my shoulder. Emmett laughed at me as I tripped out the door, and I even heard another snicker that sounded oddly like Jasper.

I went home, and Charlie was already snoring soundly. I crept up the stairs and into my room. It was so stuffy in there, and I almost started sweating, so I opened the window. The fresh air smelled good and felt good at it hit my face. So much had happened over the past 48 hours that I needed to think about. Edward was coming home. Of course, I knew that it was only temporary, no matter how much Alice swore against it. He didn't love me anymore, and he wouldn't want to stay and watch my hopeless attachment to him grow again. That would be almost unbearable for him.

I looked out into the night and breathed deeply once again. After I was almost freezing, I went into the bathroom for a quick shower and some warm fuzzy pajamas. I decided to leave the window open, because I enjoyed the fresh air; it cleared my head. I must have been exhausted, because I was out in a matter of minutes.

I dreamt of Edward that night. Many different scenarios played out in my head, including the memory of him leaving me. Let's just say it was a very restless night. I woke up extra early that morning too, even though there was no need. I couldn't watch Edward leave me over and over anymore; it wasn't good for my sanity.

I heard Charlie's cruiser back out of the drive way, and I got up. I had just finished brushing my teeth and pulling up my hair when there was a knock at the door. I slowly made my way down the steps; I trip over those things all the time. Finally, I made it there, and I figured it would be Alice, or maybe even Jake. Oh, Jake. My heart sunk as I thought of him. I knew he probably hated me right then, because of the circumstances. Guilt washed over me as I remembered his face when he left my house yesterday.

I slung the door open, peered outside. My heart stopped almost automatically. I wasn't breathing, and my hands started shaking. It was Edward. Edward was on my front porch, smiling at me. I slowly shook my head. I must be going crazy. All of those many months of 'seeing' him and 'hearing' him must have gotten to my head.

"Hello, Bella. I'm back. For you," he told me, pulling one side of his mouth up to form my favorite crooked smile. I couldn't stop staring at him long enough to process what he was telling me. Edward was back! He stared at me tentatively, before slowly reaching out to grab my hands. He interlaced our fingers.

"Bella, please say something," he whispered. Finally, I snapped out of my trance.

"You're back," I said, my voice shaking, "You're back, standing at my front door, holding my hands." I figured pointing out the obvious would be the safest way to go.

He shook his head. "May I please come in? Can we talk?" he studied my face carefully, "Unless you don't want to. That would be fair. As a matter of fact, I'll bet you don't. I am so sorry I just showed up, expecting for you to just forgive me. So absurd of me to think that," he turned to leave, but I kept a firm grip on his hands.

"Come in," I said, stepping aside, leaving room for him to walk through he door way. He looked at me for a couple of moments. It almost looked like he was memorizing it. He stepped through the door, and went straight into the living room. I sat down on the couch, but he just stood there, staring at me.

"Bella, we have to talk. Or rather, I have to talk. I owe you an explanation," he started, still staring into my eyes.

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"Everything. Bella, I was so—for lack of better words—stupid. I thought I could just leave, and everything would be okay. You would just go on like you were meant to, and I would try to get over it. I had this idea that you were going to grow up, and be happy. Get married and be a mother, all of the things you deserve." He took a breath. He was talking fast, so I had to concentrate to catch all of his words. He was just going to keep going. _"Bella, I don't need you. Get over me," _he would say. I just knew he would. I braced myself for heartbreak once again; why did he have to come back?

"You _do_ deserve that, Bella. You deserve so much better than what I can offer. I pretended for so long that we could do this. That I was human, and I am not," he said, studying my face, "But I couldn't move on. I tried so hard to not come back, but then Carlisle said—"

I decided I had heard enough. "It doesn't matter what Carlisle said, Edward. You don't have to check up on me."

His face fell. "Bella, I didn't have to do anything, but I was worried about you, and I couldn't stay away. But that is my decision, and if you have made yours, I won't object. I wouldn't force you to do anything. I just need to know." He was looking at me intensely now, and I squirmed.

"I don't understand what you mean. What decision have I made?" I asked, my brow furrowing. He was speaking English, but I could not make sense of anything that he was saying.

"Your decision to move on. I won't make you take me back, Bella. Don't do it because you feel bad for me. I just want your forgiveness. If that is the most I can ask for, then I ask it," he told me, stepping closer to me.

"Move on? From you? Edward, I… I couldn't do that. I thought that was what you meant. That you wanted me to. And I mean it; you don't have to check on me. Don't feel guilty about me, Edward. I don't want you to," I said, my voice shaking. Even though he had only been here for about five minutes, I just gave him the green light to leave me again.

"Feel guilty? Bella that is not why I am here. Do you forgive me? Just please, answer that," he pleaded with me.

"Forgive you for what?" Now I was really confused. Why would he want my forgiveness?

"For everything. For leaving you, and for even coming into your life in the first place. It was unfair of me to do that. I knew I could not avoid my feelings for you, but it was absolutely horrible for me to drag you down with me," he said, looking sad now.

I reached out and put my hand on his cold cheek.

"Edward, I can't forgive you for that," I whispered. He opened his mouth to say something but I put my finger to his mouth, "Let me finish. I can't forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive. At least, not to me. If you feel sorry for those months, then I can't help you because I don't."

He took a deep breath. "I don't feel bad about those months, Bella. They were the best of my life! How could I feel bad about those?! I just felt bad that you were tricked into being with me!"

"Then, what are you saying?" I asked. He was definitely going around in circles… circles that I do not understand.

"Bella, I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. You are my everything! I couldn't believe that you could even love me back, even if it was only a little bit. But then I saw what I was doing to you. You almost died every day that I was with you, and I realized that I was wrong. I didn't deserve you. So I left," he said, putting his hand over mine on his cheek, to hold it there. He bent his nose to my wrist and breathed in my scent, "I left to help you, but I never forgot about you. Bella, I never stopped needing you. I just must be a really good liar."

I looked at him for a minute. His eyes were pleading with mine, and I wanted to make that look go away. He should not look like that, he was much too beautiful. But I couldn't bake sense of his words. He loved me? He needs me? That goes against everything. That was _me. I _love him. _I_ needed him.

"Edward, I… I don't believe you," I said, shaking my head.

**lalalala review. (:**


	6. Home Sweet Home

Here is the wonderfull make-up scene!! God, I confused myself jsut writing this. Edward is a very confusing character... Anywho, you know what to do: read & review. ANd thank you to my wonderful Beta, Pixar for getting my text on time this time! And thanks for last chapter too! I forgotttt! (:

_Disclaimer: Am I rich? No. Am I a creative author who writes about sexy vampires and regular human girls? Maybe. Did I think it up? No. Thanks, Steph. (:_

**BPOV**

Edward's eyes became even more agonized. He took an unneeded, shaky breath, and brought his eyes to mine again. "Bella, I love you! I lied to you that day, Bella. It killed me to do it—I didn't even think I could. I knew that you wouldn't just forget, I wasn't that absurd, but I had to make you believe that I could. I see now that it did nothing; it actually hurt you. I am so sorry for that too, Bella. I didn't know Victoria would come back, and it was horrible for me to leave you unprotected. But then I learned that you sought out that protection from _werewolves_? I had to come back." His eyes were still pleading with mine, as if trying to get me to understand. I stared back at him for a while, memorizing every plane of his face. My memory really gave him no credit. Everything about him was perfect. His bronze hair was now flopping in front of his eyes and he looked like a vulnerable little boy. I wanted to wrap him in my arms and just believe that everything was going to be okay.

It almost made me believe I had my Edward back; that he was staying. "Edward, I can't make sense of this. You left me. You left me because you didn't want me. But you were saying it was a lie? You left me to help me. You just had this wild idea that I would move on without you? Do you know how much I have suffered because of this?" All of those months of heartbreak were now scrolling through my memory, and I was getting angry.

He looked ashamed. "I know. Alice showed me everything. I feel horrible about that, Bella, I really do. But at least you stayed with your family and tried to move on. I couldn't; it was too hard. I saw your face everywhere, and I think I was actually delusional," he chuckled, "I love you, Bella. Just believe that. Please tell me you believe that."

I took a deep breath. I was now getting scared. It scared me that I _could_ believe it. I could believe that Edward would want the best for me so much that he would harm himself to make sure that I had it. I could see him missing me, much the same way I missed him. I could see everything in a new light. He wanted me. He needed me. He…he _loved _me.

I started to shake my head. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I knew that Edward wouldn't give up on me; it isn't in his nature. My epiphany had me on a new high. I could really have Edward back… that is, if he would stay.

"You love me?" I asked in a tiny voice.

He gave me his crooked smile, "More than you will ever know."

I looked down at our entwined hands in my lap. During the conversation, Edward had sunk to his knees at my feet. My palm was still against his cheek, while he held my other one. His cold skin felt reassuring somehow; I felt safe.

I nodded. "I believe you, then," I whispered, "And I love you too."

"_"That's all I needed to hear."_

_His mouth was on mine then, and I couldn't fight him. Not because he was so many thousand times stronger than me, but because my will crumbled into dust the second our lips met. This kiss was not quite as careful as the others I remembered, which suited me just fine. If I was going to rip myself up further, I might as well get as much trade as possible._

_So I kissed him back, my heart pounding out a jagged, disjointed rhythm while my breathing turned to panting and my fingers moved greedily to his face…_

…_His hands memorized my face, the same way mine were tracing his, and, in the brief seconds when his lips were free, he whispered my name." _(Stephenie Meyer, _New Moon_ pg. 512)**—A/N Oh, come on! It was too good to give up. This is one of my favorite scenes, and I couldn't have written one that fit this good if I'd tried—**

Finally, we broke away, and he got up to come sit with me on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me over to his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Does this mean that you are staying?" I asked, breathing in his scent. My head was still a little dizzy from our kiss.

He chuckled, "I am not going anywhere, sweetheart."

"What about when something else bad happens? Are you sure you're not going to have that impulse to run away again?" I asked. I knew I was being harsh, but I needed these answers. If I was going to believe him again, I needed to know everything.

"I can't ever leave you again, Bella. I am not strong enough; I love you too much. You have no idea how much I suffered without you. You are necessary to my survival."

I laughed, because that was what he was to me. He lifted my chin with his index finger and raised an eyebrow at me, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, you sound like me. I need you for _my_ survival," I told him matter-of-factly.

He smiled at me. "You love me much more than I deserve, Bella. But, hey, I won't deny you."

We stayed sitting like that for I don't know how long. Occasionally, he would kiss me and tell me he loved me. After a while, I realized something: what was going to happen now? Was everyone back for good? What were we going to do about Charlie?

"Edward, what do we do now?" I asked him.

He sighed, "I don't know, Bella. I guess we just stay together now, no matter what, and figure the rest out as it comes to us."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "We stay together until I die, you mean."

He smiled a tiny bit at me, "And then after that too. I don't plan to outlive you by long."

My eyes popped wide open, "Are you serious? That is… just plain weird, Edward. Why do we have to die? Why can't be both just live forever and ever…?"

He sighed at my persistency. "Bella, no. We aren't going to ruin a perfect moment like this by talking about that. Why can't you just be happy about now, and worry about later, well, later?"

I stood up, "Edward, I already chose my life. I chose it the first time you told me you loved me. I am not going to argue with you about it. I just want you to know that I am going to become like you one way or another. I am sure Carlisle would be happy to oblige."

His eyes narrowed at me, and I could tell he was trying to control his breathing. "Fine, but that is between you and Carlisle. I do suppose that you always end up with what you want, anyway. I just won't be the one to do it to you," he smiled his crooked grin at me and stood up. He walked over to me, and put both of his hands on my cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered before covering my lips with his.

**r-r-r-r-review! (:**


End file.
